What Comes Around
by Sarcastic Bubble Wrap
Summary: Josh is driving everyone on the campaign trail crazy, so Leo calls in some back up. Season 6. First in a series of oneshots


Disclaimer: Don't own. Sad.

What Comes Around

Summary: Josh is driving everyone on the campaign trail crazy, so Leo calls in some back up. Season 6. Eventual J/D

Chapter 1: Donna

Helen Santos tapped her pen impatiently against the table as she listened to Josh Lyman prattle on about his newest campaign strategy. She knew her husband couldn't hope for a more perfect campaign manager, but if she had to listen to one more second of his incessant, arrogant drivel she was going to rip his head off.

It was no secret around the Santos campaign that Mrs. Santos did not like Joshua Lyman; he was egotistical bastard who cared about winning and nothing else.

'I wonder if he has any friends, at all, ever?' she mused to herself for the hundredth time as he scribbled something on the white board. He was always working, he never took a break, he barely slept, he was always on edge, short tempered, and he was always asking for more work, more information. She just didn't see how it was possible for him to have a life. 'Don't get me wrong' she thought 'His work ethic is amazing, and he is incredible at what he does, but still.'

She surreptitiously snuck a glance around the room; everyone was listening with rapt attention. Lou and Edie were taking notes, Otto was staring at him with the utmost concentration, Ronna, Bram, Mark, Annabeth, Roger, Annie, and Drew were all looking confused and trying to hit it. It made her angry to think that such an arrogant man was brilliant enough to command the attention of the some of the freshest, brightest democratic minds in the country.

"We need to spend more time in the Michigan," Josh said, pointing to a map with one hand and munching on a donut with the other

'Like we don't know where Michigan is' she scoffed. 'Arrogant bastard'

"That ad we put out wasn't good enough, it has to better. It needs to raise more support, I expect better from you-" he broke off suddenly.

Helen looked up, wondering what happened. He was staring transfixed at the door. She swiveled around with the rest to see what was going on. A woman stood in the doorway. A tall, blonde, gorgeous woman, dressed in a stunning black suit with a red top and a purse slung over her shoulder.

'She looks familiar' Helen thought, trying to place her. 'Very familiar'

"Hi" she said she said quietly, looking at Josh.

"Hi" Josh said breathlessly.

Helen looked back to Josh, he had the most peculiar expression on his face, his mouth was hanging open and he was looking at the woman as though he had never seen one. 'No wonder you have no life, if this is how you act every time you see a beautiful woman.' Helen thought snickering slightly at his misfortune.

"I need to talk to you," the woman said. Her words seemed to bring Josh out of his stupor, for when he spoke, it was in his usual condescending snap.

"You can't be here. You work for Russel" he slammed his hands over the white board, covering the map and notations he had been making. Now she knew who this woman was, Donna Moss, spokeswoman for the Russel campaign. But that didn't answer the question, what was she doing here?

"I need to talk to you, Josh" Donna repeated in a slightly stronger voice.

"I'm in the middle of something" he growled.

"Josh, I need to talk to you, now!" she firmly

"I'm busy"

Donna's eyes flashed, she stood straighter, and repositioned her purse on her shoulder. "Fine." she snapped "We can do this here." she strode into the room. "Congressman, Mrs. Santos, please excuse the interruption." She said politely nodding to each of them respectfully.

She walked purposefully up to where Josh was standing "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded

'Oooh, bad move' Helen thought, no spoken to Josh that way, not even her husband.

"Snapping at your staff, being an arrogant asshole, doing nothing but work, demanding the impossible! Leo called me. Leo! Do you know how much of an ass you have to be to piss Leo off?! Leo! The Leo who works in the White House, who has nothing to do with your campaign, who hasn't spoken to you in who knows how long. Who has put up with your nonsense for years! That Leo!"

"Le-"

"Yes, C.J. called Leo, and Leo called me, to fix it, again." She glared imperiously at him.

Helen was beginning to think she was missing something very important. If anyone else spoke to Josh like that, he would have screamed in their face, demanded they get out of his presence, and fired them on the spot. But this woman, who worked for the opposing side, who shouldn't have been anywhere near this building, could. And it was very obvious to Helen that this wasn't the first time she had.

"You need to get some sleep, are you trying to kill yourself? You need more than two hours of sleep a night, you're going to burn out, and then you will be no help to anyone. In case you haven't noticed you are the campaign manager to the man who could quite possibly be our next president. How much help do you think you're going to be if you're dead?!"

'Woah, hello, did she just say that she thought Matt was going to win the nomination? Doesn't she work for Russel' thought Helen as her mind went into over drive trying to figure out what in the name of God was going on.

"I-"

"Sleep, Joshua, at least 4 hours every night."

"I-" Josh tried again

"Next thing. What the hell are you doing, walking all over your staff? It's a good thing you left the White House, there is no way you could have gotten away with this there. They are not for your personal entertainment, they are not here to do whatever you want, let them do there jobs and stop being such an idiot. Treat them with the respect they deserve!"

"I-"

"No, you are not. Now," she reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills, opened the cap and took two little blue pills out. She held them out in front of Josh; he meekly took them from her. She pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and opened it for him. "Drink" she demanded.

He popped them into his moth and swallowed them; she took the water from his hands. She glared at him for a moment before putting the water back into her purse.

"When is the last time you took your medicine?"

"I-"

"I called the pharmacy, you haven't refilled your prescription in two months! Two months!" she snapped "You do realize that these pills are pretty much the only thing keeping your heart from stopping! Two twice a day!" she shoved the bottle into his hands.

'She calls his pharmacy?'

Suddenly she grabbed the donut from his hands and hurled it across the room, where it landed neatly into the trashcan. "And no more of this junk."

"Donna" he whined.

'Josh Lyman does not _whine_' Helen thought

"No, this crap is going kill you" she said as she rummaging through her bag.

"But-" Josh began, but was immediately cut off when Donna shoved an apple into his mouth.

'Oh, God' thought Helen 'the look on his face!' He just stood there with the apple in his mouth looking completely shocked.

"Sleep. Stop being a jackass. Take your medicine. Eat better. Got it?" said Donna as she turned and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to shut the door behind her she stopped and looked back at the still shocked Josh "Oh, and call your mother, she's worried sick about you." She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at Josh, who was still standing there, looking pathetic with an apple still shoved in his mouth. Slowly he reached up and pulled the apple out of his mouth, still staring at the spot where Donna had last been.

Helen unconsciously shrunk back with the rest of the room waiting for the pending explosion. But it never came, instead he started to laugh, full blown laughter coming out of Joshua Lyman's mouth. He just stood there, his head thrown back, and laughed for a full minute before his laughter gave way to chuckles and finally subsided. His grin however did not leave his face as he abruptly turned back to the white board and continued speaking as though he had never been interrupted.

"The Michigan ad, it could be better, call up the guys and get them to make a new one. Show me a copy before," he looked at his watch "10 pm"

'10 pm! That's in 10 hours! He never gives them more than 3. And he only gives three if he's in a particularly giving mood, which, lets face it, has happened maybe once'

"Questions? Comments? Concerns?" He said looking around the room, and biting into the apple in his hand. The smile never sliding off his face.

'This is just weird'

"Ok" he went on "We've got and a half before we need to be on the road to…um…"

"New York." Otto prompted

"New York! Right!" he said clapping his hands together.

Every single person was staring at him in complete confusion, smiling, clapping, not knowing what was next on the schedule?

"I'm going to take a 15 minute power nap. Call me if you need me."

And, still grinning like a lunatic and laughing slightly to himself, he walked out of the room leaving a completely stunned room behind him.

End chapter 1

AN Hey Guys I hope you liked it! I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP, probably today, if not tomorrow. Please review! Please!


End file.
